castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Galamoth
Summary Galamoth is a giant boss from the Floating Catacombs in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. He has a plan to conquer the Netherworld and uses electrical attacks. This boss was originally the end boss of Kid Dracula and his appearance in Symphony of the Night is one of the toughest battles in the game. This boss also makes an appearance in Aria of Sorrow as a Soul that can see past areas blocked by time, this soul is found after defeating Legion and past the room with the rippers. Galamoth plays into the plot of Castlevania Judgment as the main antagonist, though he himself does not actually appear in the game. Galamoth, described as a being from ten thousand years in the future, attempts to take the throne by eliminating the time period in which Dracula reigned, sending his minion, the Time Reaper, on what is presumably an assassination mission. Aeon takes the steps necessary to prevent the Time Reaper from succeding in carrying out Galamoth's orders. Appearance Gallery Image:Boku Dracula Kun Galamoth.JPG|Galamoth in Boku Dracula-Kun Image:Kid Dracula Manga Galamoth.JPG|Galamoth in the Kid Dracula manga Image:Kid Dracula Galamoth.JPG|Galamoth in Kid Dracula Image:Galamoth2.gif|Galamoth in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Image:Galamoth Soul.JPG|Galamoth's Soul in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Image:Judgment Logo.JPG|Galamoth in Castlevania Judgment (never shown) In Kid Dracula Galamoth is the main villain of Kid Dracula which starred either Alucard or Dracula (the player is never told) when he was a kid. Galamoth tries to take over Kid Dracula's father's army of undead while he's away and he succeeds in this. Kid Dracula has to stop him with some help from Death and after venturing through many different places facing his father's old army, he finally got to fight against Galamoth and won. Galamoth swore to get revenge on Kid Dracula after he was defeated In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Galamoth was a giant monster with plans to take over the netherworld. Galamoth was one of the toughest bosses in the game and used his scepter and electrical attacks to defeat Alucard. Alucard eventually defeated the monster and continued on his quest to defeat his father. In Castlevania Judgment Galamoth plays into the plot of Castlevania Judgment as the main antagonist, though he himself does not actually appear in the game. Galamoth, described as a being from ten thousand years in the future, attempts to take the throne by eliminating the time period in which Dracula reigned, sending his minion, the Time Reaper, on what is presumably an assassination mission. Aeon takes the steps necessary to prevent the Time Reaper from succeding in carrying out Galamoth's orders. As a soul in Castlevania: Aria of sorrow Galamoth's soul appears in Aria of sorrow as a soul that Soma had to take so that he could get past the Chronomage. It can see past areas blocked by time Trivia The time Galamoth sent Time Reaper from- ten thousand years in the future- coincides with how long Kid Dracula was asleep for in the Boku Dracula-Kun game, where he is originally from. Category:Bosses Category:Judgment Characters